


The Son Rises

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Camping, Christianity, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMwFWDIFVCU
Relationships: Brother/Sister (Folgers Commercial), Parents (Folgers Commercial)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Son Rises

“I worry about Jennifer, Bob. She’s always seems a bit distant.”

“Susan, when I was her age, I wasn’t telling my parents who I was dating either.”

“But she doesn’t keep secrets. Not from me, Bob.”

“She could just be waiting for the right man to come along.”

“Dammit Bob, it’s 2009, I’m fine if she’s gay.”

”Really, Susan?”

“Well, I just don’t want her to be alone all her life. She only seems to come to life when we bring up Chad.”

“It’s natural, they were so close together growing up, two peas in a pod, always sleeping in that tent they set up in the back yard.”

“Oh, I forgot about that tent. They’d beg and plead if we told them to go to their rooms.”

“Gosh, so many summers in that tent. They invented that secret code of theirs, never did figure it out.”

“We’re pretty blessed with wonderful children. All those long car trips with them in the back seat of the Volkswagon, and they never complained once. Practically had to pull them apart.”

“Remember when they were pretending they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Such a sense of humor those two.”

“Jennifer would’ve gone on that mission with Chad if the church allowed it. When is Chad coming back home anyhow? I wish he didn’t have to stay at the mission over the holidays.”

“He’s empowering the people with the love of Christ, I think he’ll need to spend all the time he can with them.”

“You’re right, Bob. They don’t even have real coffee over there.”

“Maybe if we pray all night, the power of the Lord will deliver him unto us.”

“God willing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMwFWDIFVCU


End file.
